This invention is concerned with a novel lubricating composition useful in the manufacture of tufted textile articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a lubricating composition comprising a polyalkoxylate lubricating oil and a minor amount of a long chain fatty acid, which may be used to coat the primary backing fabric during the manufacture of tufted textile articles such as carpeting.
It is known to manufacture tufted textile articles by inserting yarn into a primary backing fabric by means of needles. Very simply, the yarn in threaded through holes in the ends of needles which are then pushed through the moving primary backing fabric. As the needles reach their lowest positions, the yarn is hooked on to loopers to form loops under the primary backing fabric. The needles are then withdrawn and the action repeated during which the loopers are removed from the previously formed loops and form further loops. This process is known as tufting. Further information on the manufacture of tufted textile articles may be found in "Tufting: an introduction" by D. T. Ward, Textile Business Press Limited, 1969.
Various types of primary backing fabrics are used in the manufacture of tufted textile articles. These fabrics may be of the woven or non-woven type and may be made of natural, e.g. jute, or synthetic fibers such as polyolefinic material e.g. polypropylene. Particularly useful fabrics are woven polypropylene tapes. In order for the manufacture of the articles to be technically and economically sound, it is desirable that the primary backing fabric provide little resistance against the insertion and withdrawal of the needles and that damage to the backing fabric by action of the tufting needles be minimized so that the tufted textile articles themselves are strong. The use of lubricants on the primary backing fabric to improve the manufacture in one or more of the above respects is known, e.g. see Carpet and Rug Industry, August 1976, page 28; British Pat. No. 1,347,915 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,097.
Polyalkoxylate lubricating oils are disclosed as fiber processing aids for textile manufacturing in British Pat. No. 1,482,963. Similarly, polyoxyalkylene polymers are disclosed as textile auxiliaries in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,056 and as fiber lubricants in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,841.